


Wolf Like

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zisteau never knew, but, Kurt was wolf like in some ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Like

Zisteau's POV

Kurt and I walked through the, very unfinished, lens. I pointed to different areas, explaining my plains. 

I noticed how close Kurt was, always sticking by my side. 

"Hey... you mind giving me some space?" I ask, sending him a playful look.

Kurt blushes heavily, his face as red as a tomato, and steps to the side, looking at his hands 

"S-sorry" Kurt mutters quietly. 

I chuckle quietly, admiring my best friend's, and current crush's, shy composer. 

"Want some scotch?" I ask 

Kurt glances at me, his blue eyes meeting my blue-green. "yeah... sure."

We head down a precarious path and into my temporary base, away from the dangerous heights of the lens.

I pour to glasses and hand one to Kurt, who accepts graciously. 

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while. 

I notice the way Kurt sits, his legs close to him. I also take note to the way he's always moving slightly. Just the tap of a finger or foot. 

I'd noticed these things before, though I'd always been curious. 

I'd associated it with his timid nature, the way he is around people. But, then again, maybe it's because he doesn't like to stay in one place. 

"Z....?" 

I blink a few times, looking at Kurt, who had finished his glass and had set it down. 

"Huh?" 

"It's uh, it's late... can I stay here....?"

I look out the window, seeing the moon scaling the sky, bringing with it the brightly shining stars.

"Sure, you can take the bed." 

"That's not necessary Z..." 

"It's fine, I insist."

Kurt sheepishly heads to the bed, sending me a nervous glance. 

I turn around, sensing that he'll want some privacy. 

I hear the bed creak and take that as my cue to turn back around. I grab a blanket and lay down on the couch, that was along the wall to the left of the bed.

I glance at Kurt, noticing him asleep. I also took notice to the way he slept. He curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed. It was quiet cute actually.

With that, I flipped over and brought the blanket over myself.

~~~<3~~~

I woke up to the soft sound of whistling. I looked to the bed, not seeing Kurt. 

I get up and stretch, heading into the kitchen. Still no Kurt though. There was a steaming cup of coffee siting on the counter, a note setting beside it. 

~made some coffee. went outside for~

I chuckle quietly, picking up the cup. I head out the door, seeing Kurt laying on his back, starring up at the beautiful blue sky. 

I sit done beside him, sipping my coffee. 

"Thanks for the coffee" I say, sending him a smile.

"I had to do something to repay you for last night." Kurt replies, glancing sidelong at me.

"It was nothing really." 

Kurt sniffs the air randomly before looking to the west. 

"Smells like rain. I think I should get going, I'd hate to get caught in it." 

"Yeah, have a nice day Kurt." 

Kurt stands up, dusting off his back and legs slightly. "You too Z." 

Kurt walks down a path leading into a forest, soon totally out of sight.

He never takes the portal, oddly enough. I know he doesn't like the nether, though I'm not surprised, really.

I feel a rain drop land on my head and glance up at the sky, which was quickly getting darker. 

I head into my base, worrying about Kurt, hoping he'd gotten home okay.

~~~<3~~~

"How much did you drink?" I ask, after Kurt answered the door, obviously drunk.

"I... I dunno." Kurt replies, his eyebrows scrunching together in a pout, making him look adorable.

"Do you still want me to come in...?"

"Of course! why wouldn't I?" Kurt says ecstatically, motioning me in.

I warily head in, knowing how Kurt can get while drunk. 

"So... whatcha been up to?" I ask, after sitting down on the couch. 

Kurt sat down beside me, sitting so close he was practically on my lap. 

"Thinking... mostly." 

I blush heavily, unable to hide it. 

"About what?" 

"Stuff" Kurt replies innocently 

I haven't been around Kurt to much when he's drunk, but even the times I had been, this was new. 

"...."

I didn't know how to reply. 

Kurt yawns sleepily, moving closer to me, without actually sitting on me. 

"Thanks for coming over Z" Kurt says, nuzzling my neck.

"I... uh..." I mumble, unable to deny the pleaser this brought me, no matter how weird it was. 

"I'm gonna go to bed.... goodnight Z" Kurt says, standing up.

Before he actually leaves, he bends down and lightly licks my cheek. 

I sit there, shocked, as I watch him stumble towards the stairs. 

What.... what just happened? why did he lick me?

Knowing Kurt will be confused and have a major hangover in the morning, I lay down on the coach, feeling myself fall asleep, lost in thought. 

~~~<3~~~

I say down on the couch, coffee cup in hand, another sitting on the small table. 

I hear a groan, then see Kurt walk unsteadily into the living room. 

"Hey bud... how'd you sleep?" I ask quietly 

Kurt looks at me nervously, looking almost startled by my presence. 

"Eh" 

"You want some coffee and pain killers?" 

Kurt nods, walking over and sitting down, though not as close as last night, his legs brought up close to him, like usual. 

After a moment of awkward silence, I finally speak up, wanting to address the thoughts plaguing my mind

"So... uh... about last night..." was all I could say before getting cut off.

"What happened exactly?" 

I gulp, knowing he'll want the full story. 

"You called wanting me to come over, so I did. you were drunk when I got here and we uh.... sat down and you sat particularly close. then you nuzzled my neck." I pause, glancing at Kurt, trying to gauge his feelings. 

Kurt looked worried, nervous, and embarrassed. 

"Then, before you went to bed, you.... licked... me...."

Kurt was visually shaking when he went to reply. 

"I'm... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been drinking, I guess."

I stare at him, thoroughly confused.

Kurt seems to notice.

"Promise you won't hate me." Kurt says, looking petrified. 

"Of course I won't hate you." I reply 

"Ok... well... uh... I'm part wolf...." 

"Woah, really?" 

"Uh, yeah. my mom is human. my dad is Penghou, which means part dog. Wolf in his case. He was still human, except he had a tail and ears. This isn't uncommon where I'm from."

"Do you have any thing like a wolf would?" I asks! thoroughly intrigued.

"Um no... I got my moms looks. But, I did get my dads genes. So I occasionally have these weird tendencies to act wolf like."

"That would explain the way you can smell and hear extremely well. But, that doesn't explain why you nuzzled it licked me, really."

"I uh... I..." Kurt says, looking down at his hands "I really like you... Like like you that is...."

I was shocked, to say the least

"Wow.... really?" I ask incredulously

"Yeah... I have for a while now." 

"I like you too."

Kurt finally looks back up at me, a hopeful look in his amazing blue eyes. 

"I...." Was all Kurt could manage.

I cup a hand on the back of his neck, bringing his face to mine, letting our lips touch. 

I gently kissed him, loving the way he kissed back so hesitantly. It made the embrace all the more alluring. 

When I pulled away, Kurt made a soft whining sound, which made me chuckle. 

Kurt's cheeks instantly became a deep red.

"That was adorable." I say

Kurt made an unintelligible noise, looking flustered.

I had so much to discover about my new wolf like boyfriend. so much indeed.


End file.
